List of Haruhi Suzumiya characters
This is a list of the fictional characters featured in the Haruhi Suzumiya light novels, with also information pertaining to the anime adaptation, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. These characters also appear in other adaptations including the manga, drama CDs, and video game. The title character is Haruhi Suzumiya, an energetic high school girl who forms a club called the SOS Brigade. Haruhi has an extraordinary power to change the world any way she likes, but is simultaneously unaware that she possess such a power. Despite the series being named after Haruhi, the main protagonist in the story is her friend who is known by his nickname Kyon, who also narrates the story. Kyon is the first member recruited into the SOS Brigade, and is a practical person who will stop Haruhi if she goes too far with Brigade activities. The second recruit is a quiet girl named Yuki Nagato who likes to usually keep to herself and read books. Yuki is in fact an artificial life form who has been sent to investigate Haruhi for the time being. The third recruit is a timid girl in the second year of high school named Mikuru Asahina. She is actually a time traveler from the future sent to observe Haruhi. The last member of the SOS Brigade is Itsuki Koizumi, a cheerful young man Kyon's age who is also an esper sent by his Agency to observe Haruhi. The Haruhi Suzumiya series contains a multitude of other secondary, and minor characters which are introduced throughout the course of the series. Many of these are featured as schoolmates at Haruhi's school. One important secondary character is named Ryoko Asakura who at the beginning of the story is in the same class as Haruhi, and often tries to talk with Haruhi, but is unable to due to Haruhi ignoring her. Two other classmates in Haruhi's class are Taniguchi and Kunikida, two of Kyon's friends who are usually seen together. Other principal schoolmates include Tsuruya, an energetic friend of Mikuru; Emiri Kimidori who is another artificial life form along with Ryoko; and the chairmen of the student council and Computer Research Society. Another recurring character is Kyon's Sister, whose real name, like her brother's, is unknown. SOS Brigade members ; ;Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Rupert Grint (English, SOS), Crispin Freeman (English, Bandai) : The main protagonist of the series. He is a student, with whom Haruhi willingly interacted. Even though Haruhi is the title character, the story is told through his viewpoint. Through narration and dialogue, he provides his insight, perspective, and opinions on the series' events. While Kyon's intentions toward defending his Brigade fellows from Haruhi's madness are often well intentioned, he often has to struggle to overcome the crazy and often ridiculous obstacles barring his way. While he's not afraid to stand up to a Haruhi tangent, he does exhibit a form of fear over her occasional troublesome antics that could threaten expulsion or worse. Kyon is, in fact, a nickname. Kyon's real name has yet to be revealed. ; ;Voiced by: Aya Hirano (Japanese, pre-2011), Emma Watson (Japanese, post-2011; English, SOS), Wendee Lee (English, Bandai) : The title character and leader of the SOS Brigade. Her energetic and eccentric character proves to be a driving force for the series. Her eccentricities cause her to stand out from day one, such as openly declaring her desire to meet aliens, time travelers and espers as part of her high school entrance greeting to the entire class. Haruhi pulls various stunts as 'publicity' for her S.O.S Brigade, a group she formed thanks to a sarcastic remark courtesy of Kyon. Such stunts range from dragging her entire group around the city searching for 'weird phenomena' to dressing Mikuru and herself (and Nagato if she could afford it) up in bunny girl outfits and passing out fliers by the front gate. As the story progresses she and Kyon become close thus where she begins to develop feelings for him. ; ;Voiced by: Minori Chihara (Japanese), Kay Panabaker (English, SOS), Michelle Ruff (English, Bandai) : A Data Entity whose responsibility involves the monitoring of Haruhi and the investigation of the events three years prior to the present story. As a Data Entity, she possesses the ability to manipulate the surrounding environment as she sees fit. For the movie, Yuki, never heard to voice a complaint of any kind, was pushed into playing the evil alien witch, complete with the stereotypical witch costume and the mysterious talking cat belonging to Kyon. Yuki rarely speaks, choosing her books over idle conversation nine times out of ten. On the rare occasion she does choose to explain something, all middle ground is lost. She goes in depth and in detail, with nothing left out, often going into run-on sentences without stopping for a breath, even. ; ;Voiced by: Yūko Gotō (Japanese), Anna Popplewell (English, SOS), Stephanie Sheh (English, Bandai) : She is a time traveler. She is assigned from the future to investigate the reason for the inability to travel to any point in time before three years prior to the present story. Mikuru is very shy and timid and unfortunately, the odd end out of many a Haruhi eccentricity. Whenever she speaks of her mission or of her time plane, she inserts the word 'classified' into spots that would ordinarily reveal important information. In the English version, she answers all of Kyon's probing questions with 'That's classified'. Occasionally, Mikuru's older self will appear in the same time plane, essentially threatening a time paradox should anyone other than Kyon find out, meaning these visitations are exceedingly rare and unpredictable. Mikuru was forced by Haruhi to play the role of a time traveling battle waitress from the future in a parody of many different magical girl anime, all of which contain Haruhi's favorite theme: moe. ; ;Voiced by: Daisuke Ono (Japanese), Hoshi Ishida (English, SOS), Johnny Yong Bosch (English, Bandai) : He is an esper. He suddenly acquired the knowledge and powers of an esper three years prior to the present story. Along with other espers, he uses his power to combat beings of energy within Closed Spaces created by Haruhi during times of fitful irritation at the lack of strange phenomena in her world. Like with the other members, his so-called Agency and its members are never explored in-depth. In the movie, Itsuki was pushed into playing a typical, somewhat dizzy and scatterbrained high school boy with powerful hidden abilities that could only be brought out (in a rather hastily written and badly-acted fashion) by a catalyst of some sort. Schoolmates ; ;Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese), Sara Wakatsuki (English, SOS), Bridget Hoffman (English, Bandai) :At first, Ryoko appears to be a compassionate and hard-working high school girl. One of Kyon's friends, Taniguchi, places her in the top three first-year girls in the school with a grade of AA+: indicative of her pleasant personality, beauty, and athleticism. Her enormous popularity made her the unanimous choice for class president of Kyon's homeroom class. She also showed particular concern about how Haruhi had distanced herself from the rest of the class. :However, it turns out that she is Yuki's backup, and as such, is also another "humanoid interface". Much like Yuki, she finds it difficult to empathize with humans, but unlike Yuki, possesses exceptional social skills. Initially she cheerfully supports Kyon's reaching out to Haruhi, often encouraging him to "open her up to the class," making Haruhi easier to observe. However, when Haruhi brings up the idea that someone disappearing would be interesting, it gives her the idea to try and kill Kyon (since Haruhi seems to care a lot about him) with a combat knife in the hopes of catalyzing an observable reaction from Haruhi. In battle, she mainly excels in controlling a select amount of data and making her own type of closed space, and hand-to-hand combat. Her efforts are stopped, after Yuki defeated and removed her from the physical world. It's interesting to note that her cheerful personality doesn't falter, even at the moment of her own demise. This is a clue given by the author that Ryoko really did not understand the concept or the heavy implications of death, may it be her killing Kyon or her own death; that in the end, what she did was the result of simple logic that if Kyon were to have died, then Haruhi would give a reaction, not for the purpose of bloodlust. Ryoko is very often mistakenly called a yandere by fans considering only her drastic actions and not the motivation behind them. Afterwards, Yuki fabricates a cover story that Ryoko moved to Canada. She makes a reappearance in the light novel The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, on an alternate timeline in which Haruhi never attends North High or forms an SOS Brigade. It is revealed that she cares deeply and is best friends with the alternate Yuki, but would still resort to violence to protect her, as she stabs Kyon when he tries to inject an uninstallation program into Yuki. However, she is stopped and destroyed by another Yuki that came from a few months later, along with Kyon and Mikuru, in order to save him. She appears again in book 10, "The Astonishment of Haruhi Suzumiya," preview released in 2010, when Kyon encounters Kuyoh Suoh, another humanoid data interface created by the Macrospatial Quantum Existence, or "Canopy Dominion" at the train tracks to save him. Her main duty is to appear whenever there is an emergency where Yuki is not available. Their fight is interrupted by Emiri Kimidori, another humanoid data interface created by the Integrated Data Sentient Entity, while Asakura was thrusting her combat knife at warp speed. She takes note that Kuyoh does not ask for any permission to alter data, and escapes the closed space. She disappears once again, but a note is taken that Asakura will appear when necessary. She does, in fact, appear hostile though, telling Kuyoh that Kyon is her "prey." :In the spin-off mini-series, The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya, she appears as a chibi form dubbed 'Achakura' as a basketball sized result of a failed reincarnation, and is forced to help Yuki around her house. She is also subject to pranks from Yuki, such as being transported around in a baby carrier or dressed up like a Hinamatsuri doll. In Nyorōn Churuya-san, her appearance is similar to Tsuruya/Churuya and she has a crush on Kyon. She is also one of the main characters in the spin-off manga, The Vanishing of Nagato Yuki-chan. ; ;Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese), Chisaki Hama (English, SOS), Kari Wahlgren (English, Bandai) :Tsuruya is the hyperactive friend of Mikuru (from the current time plane) notable for her loud voice, knee-length hair, and prominent tooth. She possesses a cheerful and friendly disposition. She is also prone to long fits of unrestrained and intense laughter at things she considers even the slightest bit humorous. :Her fang-like tooth gives her an idiosyncratic speech pattern, causing her to misspeak words by leaving out syllables. Her speech pattern is often accompanied with a lisp and her catch phrases "megas" and "nyoro". She was named "honorary consultant of the SOS Brigade" by Haruhi. She is also the heir of the Tsuruya family, which purportedly collaborates with Itsuki's Agency. It is also unknown if Tsuruya has a secret identity or agenda. :Though not an actual member of the SOS Brigade, she does play a minor role in The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00 and serves on their baseball team in episode four. She also has a small appearance in the ninth and twelfth episodes of the anime, but otherwise appears relatively sparingly throughout the anime. She appears a few more times during the novels, appearing more prominently than in the anime's rendition of the same stories, and even getting along very well with Haruhi. Kyon believes this is because both Haruhi and Tsuruya are nearly insane. Though she is not a brigade member, Tsuruya is still used as an extra body for some of the Brigade's activities. :In the light novels, it is implied that Tsuruya's wealthy and venerable family is a covert supporter of "the Agency" to which Itsuki Koizumi belongs. Tsuruya herself seems to possess some knowledge of the secrets of the SOS Brigade and other matters, although she never explicitly says so. Tsuruya temporarily takes care of Mikuru Asahina during an event when the latter has a double presence in the 'present' of the SOS Brigade and is also the caretaker of a mysterious artifact discovered on her family's grounds, both at Kyon's request. :In the original light novel The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, Tsuruya's role in the altered reality is that of Mikuru Asahina's best friend. She is shown to be extremely protective of her, even resorting to violence to keep her safe, but still maintains her cheerful disposition. :She is the star of the official gag manga, Nyorōn Churuya-san, featuring a super deformed Tsuruya with a smoked cheese obsession, which later became an anime mini-series. She also makes an appearance in The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya where she apparently has a rivalry with Sonou Mori. ; ;Voiced by: Minoru Shiraishi (Japanese), Bob Bergen (English, SOS), Sam Riegel (English, Bandai) :Taniguchi (left) and Kunikida (right) are classmates and Kyon's friends. Taniguchi went to the same junior high school as Haruhi while Kunikida went to the same junior high school as Kyon. Like Tsuruya and Kyon's sister they act as fill-in members for the SOS Brigade whenever needed. Both of them played very small parts in The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00, with neither having many lines to say. They are friends and are almost always seen together. :Taniguchi is comically lascivious; he gave a 'score' of attractiveness to each first-year girl based upon his tastes and preferences. He remembers the full names of everyone receiving an 'A' rank, with Ryoko receiving an A++ and Nagato receiving an A-. As for Mikuru, her mere presence elicits an altered state of adoration for Taniguchi and Kunikida, especially when she was in her soba-serving costume. He also knew Haruhi from back in junior high, and was Kyon's original source of information on Haruhi before he started conversing with her. Kyon's opinion is that Taniguchi may have been the person who dated Haruhi for the shortest amount of time, five minutes, while she was in junior high. Kyon does not seem fond of Taniguchi. He seems to show annoyance with Taniguchi whenever he speaks his mind. In the novels, he says he only hangs out with Taniguchi so as not to look like an outcast. :In The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya he usually gets the short end of the stick in the episodes that he appears in. This includes being on a scavenger hunt for so long that the game was over when he came back and becoming an "oni" when in fact all that Haruhi assigned for him was to sit still in "icy isolation". ; ;Voiced by: Megumi Matsumoto (Japanese), Lara Cody (English, SOS), Brianne Siddall (English, Bandai) :Kunikida is much quieter than Taniguchi with the latter doing most of the talking when the two are around. Kunikida plays a minor role and does not contribute much dialogue. However since he and Kyon went to the same junior high school, he might know more about Kyon since he once stated that "Kyon likes weird girls," as evidence to support the idea that Kyon is romantically interested in Haruhi. His character is also shown to be smarter than his friends Taniguchi and Kyon, at one time explaining a difficult concept to Taniguchi. Kunikida is also included in certain SOS Brigade activities when there is a shortage of people, such as the baseball game and the movie The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina. ; ;Voiced by: Nobuyuki Kobushi (Japanese), Steve Bulen (English, SOS), Dave Wittenberg (English, Bandai) :He is the President of the Computer Research Society (or Computer Society), which shares a room adjacent to the SOS Brigade. The President is never given a name other than "Computer Society President" or variations upon that term (all that is known of his name is the first syllable: "ya"). He and his club have had the misfortune of being targeted by Haruhi's blackmail, being forced to give away their best computer and wire the Brigade's clubroom for an internet connection. He hasn't yet forgiven this, and checks the SOS Brigade website to see if they are putting the computer to use (which they haven't), making him the primary cause of their hit counter's steady rise. :He has a passion for computers and has, with the other four members of the Computer Society, developed their own basic science-fiction strategy game titled The Day of Sagittarius III (there is no Day of Sagittarius I or II, they just thought the III would sound cool). He later challenges the SOS Brigade to a rigged contest using their game, betting four of his club's laptops in an attempt to reclaim the originally pilfered computer. Despite the Research Society's cheating, Yuki counters by reprogramming the code in-match, and the SOS Brigade wins. Despite the loss of four additional laptops, the President was at least overjoyed at having discovered a genius computer hacker that would participate in his club's activities. In the light novels, it is hinted he is one of Nagato's secret admirers. :In the episode/chapter "Mystérique Sign", he is trapped in an alternate spatial frame that was unknowingly triggered by Haruhi. He was, in turn, freed by the other members of the SOS Brigade. ; ;Voiced by: Yuri Shiratori (Japanese), Barbara Goodson (English, SOS), Hynden Walch (English, Bandai) :A soft-spoken, well-groomed second-year student with long, light green hair, Emiri first appears in "Mystérique Sign" seeking counsel from the SOS Brigade. Although she claims to be the girlfriend of the Computer Research Society president, Kyon later discovers that this is not the case, which leads him to suspect that Emiri is a Humanoid Interface like Yuki and Ryoko. :Emiri later reappears as the secretary to the president of the Student Council. By this time, it is implied that she is Yuki's superior, or at the very least her minder, as a consequence of Yuki's world-altering actions. Emiri is also later shown to work part-time (and against the rules of the School Council) as a waitress in the cafe frequented by the SOS Brigade. ; ;Voiced by: Junji Majima (Japanese), Grant Goodeve (English, SOS), Bryce Papenbrook (English, Bandai) :A student chosen by Itsuki's "method" and hired by the Agency to play the part of the archetypal nemesis to Haruhi, as yet another attempt to relieve her stress. He attacks the Brigade, usually on the grounds that it is not a legitimate club, using the school rules. When acting as Haruhi's nemesis, he wears glasses and acts cold and polite. When Haruhi is not present, he drops this façade, removes his glasses and sometimes smokes cigarettes. He has noted that he is growing accustomed to his role and that he enjoys wielding power. His name remains unknown. ENOZ ENOZ is an all girl student band featured in episode twelve of the anime series. The name ENOZ derives from the last names of the music club members: Enomoto, Nakanishi, Okajima, and Zaizen. However only two "actual" members are ever seen performing in the anime. During the high school festival Enomoto (lead vocals) has tonsillitis and Nakanishi (guitar) suffers a sprained wrist, so Haruhi and Yuki rescue the band and fill in for the missing members during a school festival performance. The fictional band is unique to the anime adaptation. In the original light novel, the name ENOZ is not mentioned nor do the members' names appear at all; what is more, the band consists of only three members. The impromptu band only performs two songs, "God Knows" and "Lost My Music", which were trimmed down as inserts. The first saves most of the song save for about half of the guitar solos during the beginning and end, and the entire second stanza and chorus removed. The latter song barely finishes the first stanza and chorus, leave the second and third out. The two songs "God knows" and "Lost my music" were included in the soundtrack EP . The sole vocals for ENOZ are sung in real life by Japanese pop singer and seiyū Aya Hirano, who voices the main character of the series, Haruhi Suzumiya. In addition, Hirano also sings the main opening and ending themes for the series. See also a listing of Haruhi Suzumiya albums. Susumu Nishikawa (西川 進) plays the guitar, Takeshi Taneda (種子田 健) the bass and Yutaka Odawara (小田原 豊) the drums. In the English version, the songs are performed by Wendee Lee, Haruhi's voice actress. ENOZ itself is a homage to the real life all girl J-pop band Zone. Its name is simply "Zone" spelled backwards. , page 72. Kadokawa Shoten, 2006. ISBN 4-04-853991-4 Members ; ;''Voiced by: Mai Kadowaki (Japanese), Edie Mirman (English, SOS), Michelle Ruff (English, Bandai) :Is the singer in the band (the Italia Mondial II Woody Deluxe Woodtop used by Haruhi is hers). ; ;Voiced by: Ryoko Nagata (Japanese), Juliana Donald (English, SOS), Megan Hollingshead (English, Bandai) :Plays guitar in the band (the White Limited Edition 1966 Gibson SG used by Yuki is hers). ; ;Voiced by: Mina Hiroe (Japanese), Rebecca Forstadt (English, SOS), Patricia Lee (English, Bandai) :Plays drums in the band, shown to be a Pearl Drum set in the anime. ; ;Voiced by: Sara Nakayama (Japanese), K.T. Vogt (English, SOS), Kari Wahlgren (English, Bandai) :Plays bass in the band (is shown using a green Fender Precision Bass). Agency members ; ;Voiced by: Kazuhiko Inoue (Japanese), Bob Hoskins (English, SOS), Dave Wittenberg (English, Bandai) : Supposedly a distant relative of Koizumi's. Actually a member of the Agency. His normal appearance is of a wealthy middle-aged man who has a private villa on a small isolated isle. Played a part in the murder mysteries, as well as the other three agency members, that were meant to alleviate Haruhi's boredom. ; ;Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Richard Cansino (English, SOS), Vic Mignogna (English, Bandai) : Keiichi's purported younger brother. Koizumi suggested that the Keiichi and Yutaka merely pretend to be brothers. A member of the Agency. ; ;Voiced by: Akane Omae (Japanese), Joan-Carol O'Connell (English, SOS), Hynden Walch (English, Bandai) : A member of the Agency. She is the one who leads negotiations with Mikuru Asahina's captors in the seventh novel, suggesting that she has a higher ranking position within the Agency. Her normal appearance is that of a maid. :In The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya, Mori has an estranged relationship with Tsuruya as she constantly receives an uneasy feeling when Mori is around. They even engage in a battle scene when attending a mall exhibition. The reason for their hatred is unknown. ; ;Voiced by: Akio Ōtsuka (Japanese), Michael Reynolds (English, SOS), Michael Forest (English, Bandai) : A member of the Agency. First name remains unknown. His normal appearance is that of a multi-talented butler. He also plays the part of Itsuki's taxi driver on numerous occasions. Sasaki's group ; ;Voiced by: Shuichi Ikeda (Japanese), Kerrigan Mahan (English, SOS), Paul St. Peter (English, Bandai) : His real name is, as of volume eight, still unknown. In volume nine, he identifies himself with the name 'Fujiwara', although he makes no attempt to hide the fact that this is an assumed name. He mocks the concept of identification through names, considering it completely pointless. Due to his mannerisms and obvious malevolent intent, "Sneering Bastard" was the pseudonym given to him by Kyon. He has an apparent hatred of following scripts (when it comes to time travel scenarios), especially if he already knows the ending. He also dislikes Mikuru Asahina, and, at the end of volume seven, Kyon (though this might be interpreted as a dislike for people who interfere in his plans). :He is a time traveler from (presumably) the same future as Mikuru; however, his group "does not wish for the existence of time travelers, or for the possibility of time travel." He is almost the same height as Kyon and may even be close to his age. He has a tendency - as observed by Kyon - to continuously smirk and otherwise show ugly facial expressions. In book nine, The Dissociation of Suzumiya Haruhi, Kyon considers that his constant ugly smirks remind Kyon of an evil version of Itsuki Koizumi. :First encountered in Volume seven, he has a tense conversation with Kyon and Mikuru, holding an important item. Despite his obvious anger at Mikuru, he returns the item to them, explaining briefly that it was a pre-determined event and that the object in question was also "an important artifact for the future." He also states that he has met Mikuru before several times; however, she has no memory of seeing him in her past. It is possible that she may have met him officially for the first time in some other event yet to be seen (in the novels), or the Adult Mikuru could have met him; as of yet, there is no confirmation of this. He is later seen in volume seven where he again states that the event was pre-determined and that he "merely allowed history to follow its course." He steps inside a van and had disappeared by the time someone opened the door again. This probably means that he has access to similar technology that Mikuru has for traveling in time. He, in tandem with a humanoid interface from the 'Canopy Dominion' and a woman involved with an agency rival to Koizumi's, is involved in a matter concerning Kyon's middle school friend, Sasaki. ; ;Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Mari Devon (English, SOS), Cristina Valenzuela (English, Bandai) : A humanoid interface created by the 'Canopy Dominion' rather than the Data Overmind which spawned Yuki Nagato and her kin. Kuyō appears as a pretty girl with extremely long hair who remains mainly unnoticed by human beings around her, most likely due to a form of data manipulation. She appears to be extremely uncommunicative, speaking rarely if ever at all. Her purpose on Earth remains unclear, although it is apparent that her patrons have an interest in the events unfolding around and the people surrounding Haruhi and Kyon. Usually, there is considerable tension and latent hostility whenever she meets humanoid interfaces from Yuki's side. As an interface, Kyon considers her to be much cruder than Nagato; she has difficulty with communicating and when she does, her words often seem nonsensical, her sense of individuality very weak. During her one 'conversation' with Kyon, she told him he had pretty eyes. In the preview of book 10, "The Astonishment of Haruhi Suzumiya," it is clarified that she did, in fact, bug Nagato Yuki, causing her to fall ill. When she engages into a fight with Asakura Ryoko and Kimidori Emiri, the both of them take note that she does not require any requests or permission to alter data, seeing as there was no data leaving or entering the space. The assumption for this is the Canopy Dominion does not actually have a consciousness, leaving a mystery behind why they have an interface on Earth, perhaps for either curiosity, developing how much information they hold, or if Sasaki had produced some sort of event attracting their attention, dodging the eye of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. She had been able to become 2D, float, and hack into the time-space program and escape. The method is taken as primitive, creating a sound like two tuning forks clanging against eachother. She could dodge knives being thrown at warp speed, and her communications skills had been highly developed during the battle. It is assumed her vocabulary had been upgraded from hearing the conversations between Ryoko and Emiri. She asked for definitions, such as the definitions "humanoid data interface," "Integrated Data Sentient Entity," and "Canopy Dominion." ; ;Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Julie Maddalena (English, SOS), Philece Sampler (English, Bandai) : A member of an organization of espers, similar to but different from Itsuki Koizumi's. Both groups realized their powers at the same time, but where Koizumi's group recognized Haruhi as the source of their abilities, Kyōko's group was certain that Kyon's school friend Sasaki was the source of theirs. It is also possible that the powers wielded by both organizations are different. Kyōko's group now believes that the powers wielded by Haruhi rightfully belong to Sasaki and that they should be transferred back to her somehow; to this end they have tried to enlist the aid of Kyon, Kuyō's patrons, and the time traveling faction represented by the 'Sneering Bastard'. There is ample indication that Kyōko's group and the Agency now exist in a state of conflict, especially since the former participated in an attempt to kidnap Mikuru. :Kyōko has shown Kyon that she can enter an Enclosed Space she claims was created by Sasaki - a peaceful, well-lit realm as opposed to the gloomy, perilous realms spawned by Haruhi, which has no destructive giants tearing everything down. She also claims that transferring the power from Haruhi to Sasaki would be in the world's best interest and has implied that Kyon would be the only key needed to effect the transfer. As a person, Kyōko seems cheerful, friendly and pleasant, although she is frustrated by the unwillingness of others to assist in the transfer of power. :Kyōko's claim that the Enclosed Space supposedly generated by Sasaki are preferable to those created by Haruhi is suspect; while there is indeed no destruction taking place in these realms, they are also devoid of any other kind of change. ; ;Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Bonnie Wright (English, both dubs) : A female friend of Kyon's from middle school. She first appears in volume nine. She introduces herself as a "close friend" of Kyon's, evoking feelings of jealousy in Haruhi. Many of Kyon's middle school friends, including Kunikida and Nakagawa, had developed the mistaken impression that Kyon and Sasaki were boyfriend and girlfriend, when they had simply become good friends due to attending the same cram and middle schools. It was this perceived relationship which led to Kyon getting the reputation of being interested in 'weird girls'; Sasaki is prone to odd philosophical musings and behavior which some might perceive as being atypical. For instance, she would use the male 'boku' for 'I' when speaking with boys. Sasaki becomes a source of interest not only because her presence causes Haruhi to manifest Closed Space, but also she has attracted the attention of a rival Agency similar to Koizumi's, who believe that Sasaki is capable of creating a distinctly different form of Closed Space. :While Sasaki is, like Haruhi, pretty, intelligent, and eccentric, there are considerable differences between them. Sasaki displays none of Haruhi's boundless and sometimes random energy and seems to be somewhat dismissive of all emotion, considering it an inhibition to human development. :Both Sasaki and Haruhi claim that emotions of love are like a mental illness. Haruhi, however, has admitted to sometimes feeling a desire to engage in a romantic relationship and is known to have dated rather a lot. Sasaki apparently has no desire to do so. :Also like Haruhi, Sasaki has been in contact with an alien, a time traveler, and an esper. Unlike Haruhi, Sasaki is somewhat aware of the backgrounds of her companions, although she feels that she does not understand the specifics as well as Kyon does. ; : An alien race, most likely data-based like the Data Overmind, that was behind the events of "Snowy Mountain Syndrome" chapter of Volume 5, The Rashness of Suzumiya Haruhi. This second alien race is so different from the Data Entity that the two have been completely incapable of communicating with each other, although they have been aware of each other for eons. Most telling is the fact that Yuki Nagato considers the appearance of a Canopy Dominion-created interface capable of linguistic communication was great progress, despite the fact that she is openly hostile toward said interface, Kuyō Suō. Even the fact that it was now possible to attach a name to the Canopy Dominion was without equal in the history of the two alien species' existence. There is considerable evidence of antagonism between the two alien species, who seem to be roughly equal in power. :Kyon holds considerable mistrust and hostility towards the Canopy Dominion; its first interaction with the SOS Brigade was a difficult trial which nearly took the life of Yuki Nagato, a matter which Kyon has taken personally. Considering the lack of communicative ability in the Canopy Dominion's first known interface, however, it is questionable whether the Canopy Dominion was capable of communicating with the SOS Brigade in a different manner. Considering the various agencies hovering around Haruhi Suzumiya, one might also speculate the Canopy Dominion considered it unlikely that a less grandiose way of interacting with her would have been possible at the time of "Snowy Mountain Syndrome". Other characters ; ;Voiced by: Sayaka Aoki (Japanese), Chloë Moretz (English, SOS), Kari Wahlgren (English, Bandai) :Not much is revealed about Kyon's fifth-grade sister; not even her real name is given. Other characters simply refer to the ten-year-old as Kyon's (Younger) Sister or . She has relatively few speaking lines in the anime, though she does appear in The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina: Episode 00, episode six, and fourteen, fulfilling the duties of an irrepressible younger sister. She has even fewer lines and appearances in the original novel version than the anime's rendition. Usually, her presence is made apparent whenever Kyon is at home. :She is carefree, happy and playful and is also the force behind the use of the nickname "Kyon"; after she heard their aunt call her older brother such, she started using the nickname as well in front of his school friends. From there, the name spread and eventually stuck. She seems to get along well with all of the SOS Brigade, especially with Mikuru and Tsuruya, sharing a sister-like relationship with them. In the manga Kyon sees a similarity between his sister and Haruhi, especially when they are playing detectives. ; ;Voiced by: Eiji Yanagisawa (Japanese), David Povall (English, SOS), Michael McConnohie (English, Bandai) : The homeroom teacher of Kyon and Haruhi's class. In charge of the handball club at the school. First name remains unknown. ; : A girl whom Kyon wrote about when forced to come up with a romantic story for a Literary club assignment. Although Kyon appeared to have had a romantic date with her, the truth was she was a classmate and friend of his sister. She had asked Kyon to accompany her to see a horror movie that required a guardian over the age of twelve. ; : A friend of Kyon's from middle school. He believed he fell in love with Nagato at first sight. So extreme was this effect that he dedicated himself fully to his studies in the hopes of someday making himself a worthy suitor to Nagato, whom he regarded as a "goddess." In reality, he only saw the Data Overmind, with Nagato as an interface, and was overwhelmed by the wealth of knowledge it possessed. His ability to see the Entity is later removed by Nagato. Kyon suspects that he might have been an esper like Koizumi. ; : The SOS Brigade's second client, who believed that the strange behavior exhibited by her dog Rousseau was the result of spiritual activity. After receiving a flier from Haruhi's ill-fated plan to advertise while wearing bunny girl costumes during the beginning of the school year, Sakanaka decided to follow the flier's advice and presented the brigade with her problem. Her problems were complicated when the SOS Brigade failed to find anything and her dog mysteriously became ill. Nagato was able to identify elementary silicon-based data lifeforms as the cause of the illness. With the help of Kyon and Koizumi, Nagato transferred the lifeforms to Shamisen in order to preserve the data lifeforms without causing the dogs to suffer. Sakanaka, along several other witnesses of Nagato's efforts, believes that her dog was cured using an obscure folk remedy Nagato had once read about. ; ;Voiced by: Kenichi Ogata (Japanese), Gregory Snegoff (English, SOS), Steve Kramer (English, Bandai, Season 1), Michael McConnohie (English, Bandai, Season 2) : A stray cat selected by Haruhi to play the role of Yuki's familiar for their film The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina, Shamisen is unusual in the sense that he is a male calico cat. During the filming of the movie, Haruhi's reality-altering powers temporarily give Shamisen the ability to speak. He is adopted by Kyon after the completion of the movie, and is given the nickname "Shami" by his sister. :The word shamisen itself refers to a three-stringed Japanese musical instrument with a rectangular body traditionally covered with skin from a cat or a dog. ; : Another cat who's nicknamed Shami Two (Shami-nii), although she is female. Itsuki Koizumi found her for a special SOS-Brigade related detective game, where Shami-nii served as a decoy and stand-in for the real Shamisen. After the game, she apparently becomes Koizumi's pet. ; ;Voiced by: Minoru Shiraishi (Japanese), Sam Riegel (English) : Introduced in the spin-off, The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya, Kimidori is a dog that was made by Yuki using balloons Kyon had given her, which she then used her unique abilities on to create into a walking, talking creature, although the creation process was horrifying to say the least. Whilst it initially appears as a cute, friendly creature, Kimidori turns out to be another way of pulling pranks on Achakura when she's at home. He speaks in a rather distinguished voice and even requests to be called 'Kimidori-san'. His name comes from the color of the yellow-green balloon from which he is formed, as well as a reference to the main series' Emiri Kimidori. References External links *Lantis Release Page The official page listing the single for ENOZ *[http://haruhi.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page The Haruhi Wiki] Category:Haruhi Suzumiya characters Haruhi Suzumiya